


Senkuu/Gen Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added, Tired Senkuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Different oneshots
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 50





	Senkuu/Gen Oneshots

Senkuu came into his hut after a hard day of working on his new project. Gen was sitting in the back, he smiled and spoke,”Hello Senkuu-Chan!” Senkuu sighed and rolled his eyes,”Hello Mentalist.” Gen looked closer at Senkuu narrowing his grey eyes,”You seem tired Senkuu-Chan, maybe you need a good nap?”  
Senkuu frowned,”But I need to continue to work, how will everyone else work when I’m sleeping? They won’t know what to do.” Gen got up,”You can just tell them what to do, or write it down.”  
Senkuu laughed,”Did you forget none of them know how to read?” Gen face palmed,”Sometimes I forget that in the Stone Age people don’t know how to read.”  
Senkuu yawned and Gen walked over to him,”Come on, your going to sleep.” Senkuu sat onto the blankets on the floor and Gen watched. Senkuu looked up at Gen,”Aye Mentalist, how about your get some rest too.” Gen eyes sparkled for a moment,”Senkuu-chan, are you inviting me to cuddle?” Senkuu rolled his eyes,”Hurry up before I change my mind.” Gen quickly laid next to Senkuu on the blanket. Gen rested his head on Senkuu’s arm and dozed off. Senkuu soon fell asleep too. About a few hours later Chrome walked into the hut,”Hey Senkuu how do we melt the- Oh.” Chrome stopped as he saw Gen and Senkuu cuddling. Chrome quickly walked out, before long Gen woke up. He looked over at his sleeping Senkuu-Chan and smiled. He planted a kiss on Senkuu’s cheek. Senkuu slowly woke up and looked over at Gen,”How long was this nap?” Gen shrugged,”I don’t know but it looks about mid-day.” Senkuu relaxed,”If they need me they’ll get me.” Gen planted a quick kiss,”So more cuddle time?” Senku nodded,”Yeah, more cuddle time.” Gen layed back down and looked directly into Senkuu’s eyes and whispered,”I love you.” Senkuu pulled Gen closer and whisper,”I love you too.”


End file.
